Nervios
by Zinthos XIII
Summary: Pero claro que está nerviosa .. es su primera cita .. Una pequeña secuela de 'Un Sueño por Cumplir'


Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo otro one-shot Mitsu .. y este va con dedicatoria para **Kitsune Ritsu**, quien el día de hoy cumple años .. Happy Birthday Kicchan! XD .. oh, y también me dio la idea para este one-shot y me dio permiso de usarla .. thanks Kicchan!

La verdad que casi no lo termino a tiempo, y es muy probable que se encuentren errores ya que no pude revisarlo apropiadamente.

Ah, muy importante, esta es una secuela de _'Un Sueño por Cumplir'_ asi que hay algunas referencias en este fic que no tendrán sentido si no lo han leído.

**Disclaimer: **ya quisiera, pero _**K-ON!**_ no me pertenece! DX

* * *

**Nervios**

Estaba sola.

Y por más que intentara inútilmente de tranquilizar su pierna izquierda, ésta simplemente no dejaba de temblarle. A eso hay que añadirle el alocado palpitar de su corazón, el inquieto burbujeo en su estomago, y el leve sudor de sus manos.

Estaba nerviosa.

Nada nuevo en ella, la verdad. Mio es de esas personas que se les caracteriza fácilmente por ser tímidas y que se pueden convertir en un simple manojo de nervios en cuestión de segundos.

Pero al parecer, esta ocasión amerita el que esté nerviosa.

Es su primera cita.

Y también la de Ritsu.

Así es, después de que ambas chicas tuvieran una larga, pero muy larga y colorida charla el día de ayer sobre los eventos de la noche anterior, Ritsu logró convencer -aunque más bien le estuvo rogando, suplicando e implorando- a Mio de que aceptara salir con ella.

Lo que nos trae al día de hoy.

Cierto, ambas viven en los mismos dormitorios de la universidad y prácticamente tienen sus habitaciones una al lado de la otra. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba Ritsu con Mio en este momento?

Simple.

Según Ritsu, si salían juntas desde los dormitorios, no se sentiría que estuviesen saliendo a una 'verdadera cita' ya que de alguna forma no seguía cierto protocolo.

O algo así.

La cosa es que decidieron, o más bien dedujo Ritsu, que sería mejor que se reunieran en un café cerca de la estación por la tarde. De todas formas Ritsu recordó que siempre sí tenía algunas cosas que hacer por la mañana.

Hoy era el día de la cita y Mio ya se encontraba esperando a la baterista en tal café, sentada en una mesa algo apartada del resto, junto a la ventana.

Era obvio su estado de nerviosismo. Quizás lo más notable que resaltaba a la vista era el constante jugueteo de sus manos con las servilletas. Al principio había tomado una para secar el ligero sudor de las palmas de sus manos. La segunda acabó como origami en lo que se suponía era una rana saltarina. Y la tercera terminó en pedacitos después de que Mio intentase hacer monitos de papel.

"Aquí esta lo que pidió, señorita," la repentina presencia de una joven mesera le provocó un leve respingo a la pelinegro, quien rápidamente se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la servilleta.

"A-ah, sí… g-gracias."

"¿Desea algo más?"

"No, todo esta bien… gracias."

Y con una amable sonrisa, la joven mesera se retiro a atender otras mesas.

La bajista le siguió unos instantes con la mirada algo perdida, hasta que un dulce aroma a durazno captó su atención, haciendo que posara sus ojos plateados en la taza de té que estaba frente a ella. Sin dudarlo, la tomo entre sus temblorosas manos y la llevo a sus labios.

Cuando por fin consiguió beber algo de té, sintió como el calor de éste la bañaba de arriba a abajo casi al instante, logrando que su cuerpo se relajara por completo y que un leve suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios.

Esto logró tranquilizarla un poco, al punto de hacer que su inquieta pierna dejase de temblarle, ahora yaciendo inmóvil junto a la otra.

Bien, ahora que ya se sentía mucho más calmada, por fin podía concentrarse en la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Ritsu.

Mio no pudo evitar llevarse una mano sobre su mejilla al sentir una leve subida de calor sobre su rostro, lo que suponía que ya un colorido rubor yacía sobre el. Eso era lo que le provocaba el pensar en la ambarina.

Entre otras cosas que preferiría no meditar por el momento.

En este momento sólo tenía que concentrase en su cita. Lo demás vendría después.

_Por Dios, no lo puedo creer… ¡Tengo una cita con Ritsu!_ pensó Mio.

No, simplemente no se la podía creer.

Como tampoco podía creer que había sido ella misma la que se le declaró a la baterista.

Y aunque aún no se la creyera del todo, así había pasado. Ese deseo por la ambarina que hasta hace poco tuvo, había dejado de ser un sueño.

Un sueño que ella misma, sin darse cuenta, lo convirtió en lo que ahora es una realidad para ambas. Pero bueno, eso era ya otra historia.

El punto es que ahora estaban juntas y que el día de hoy tendrían su primera cita. La cual Mio aún creía que era un poco apresurada de tener ya que apenas había sido hace dos noches que se le confesó a la castaña.

Volvió a tomar un poco más de té para tranquilizarse.

"Mucho mejor," suspiro al momento que una sonrisa serena se dibujaba en sus labios. "Bien, quedamos de vernos a las…"

Sacó su celular para checar la hora mientras recordaba lo último que le dijo la castaña esa mañana que hablaron por teléfono.

'_Te veré en el café que esta cerca de la estación a las 3:00 pm, Mio.'_

Su celular marcaba las 2:26 pm.

"Mmm… creo que me adelante un poco."

¿Un Poco?

¡Ya tenía quince minutos esperando en el café!

La verdad es que la pelinegro ya no podía soportar más estar esperando en su habitación. De por si que no logró conciliar el sueño por pasarse horas la noche anterior buscando algo adecuado entre su ropa para la ocasión.

Que por cierto, lo más seguro era que al regresar a los dormitorios, tendría que pasar otro largo rato recogiendo el desorden de prendas que dejo por doquier.

_Espero que a Ritsu no se le ocurra querer entrar a mi habitación esta noche._

Y otra vez se vio presente ese colorido rubor en su rostro al imaginarse lo que podría hacer la ambarina si viese el estado en que dejó su habitación.

Lo más probable es que le haría pasar un rato muy pero muy vergonzoso, como siempre.

Que si unas medias por aquí, que si un sostén por acá, que si unas bragas rayadas por acullá. En fin, lo más seguro era que Ritsu le haría la vida imposible.

_No, ahora no debo pensar en eso… vamos, Mio, tienes que concentrarte… ¿Pero en qué?_

Obvio, en su cita.

Y para ser más precisos, en lo que tenían planeado hacer.

_¡Pero si no planeamos nada!_

Okey, definitivamente ya le estaban regresando los nervios.

Una vez más bebió de su té y trató de despejar su mente por un momento mientras dejaba salir un suspiro algo agotador.

Volviendo al mismo tema, ¿qué se supone podían hacer el día de hoy?

Obvio lo primero era pasar un rato juntas aquí en el café; quizás conversarían sobre como le fue a la castaña esa mañana.

¿Y después qué?

_Podríamos pasear por el centro comercial, ver los escaparates, ir a la tienda de música… ver una película, tal vez._

Pero, ¿qué no han estado haciendo eso ya todo este tiempo juntas? Incluso con las demás chicas. Entonces, ¿qué se supone deberían hacer diferente para que sea una cita?

_¿Qué se puede hacer?_

Como por divina intervención, en ese preciso momento sus ojos grisáceos divisaron a una pareja. Mio les observo fijamente mientras lentamente pasaban por la ventana, y no pudo evitar posar su vista en cómo estaban tomados de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados.

Casi al instante se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Y se volvieron aun más carmesíes cuando vio como la chica se le acaramelada al novio mientras compartían sonrisillas cómplices entre los dos.

Entonces fue que la idea de encontrarse en esa misma situación con Ritsu se le vino a la mente.

_¿P-podríamos hacer e-eso?_

Sí.

_¡P-pero es vergonzoso!_

¡Pues claro que lo es!

Pero esa es la belleza de estar en una relación, ¿qué no?

_Estar juntas, tomadas de la mano… una a lado de la otra._

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se le formo el los labios. Sí, definitivamente le estaba gustando la idea de estar con Ritsu.

Y definitivamente sentía que sus mejillas le ardían más y más.

-BAM-

Un fuerte golpe sobre la ventana por la parte de afuera le cortó el pensamiento y le borró la sonrisa, haciéndola brincar en su lugar sorprendida.

Su vista se volvió hacia el cristal y lo primero que sus ojos plateados vieron, fue la mano causante de aquel golpe que le asustó. Notó que la persona, dueña de ésta, tenía la otra mano sobre su cintura mientras su agitado cuerpo estaba inclinaba hacia adelante. Recuperando el aliento.

Ya que tal persona de daba un poco la espalda, Mio no logró verle el rostro. Aun así, siguió observando como poco a poco su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, hasta que por fin empezó a incorporarse lentamente.

La bajista se estremeció al instante que una muy conocida diadema amarilla saltó a la vista.

Era Ritsu.

_¡¿Q-qué hace aquí?!_

Por unos segundos, Mio sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir, y su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía; así que no pudo hacer mas que seguir observando a la castaña, quien finalmente empezaba a respirar con normalidad.

Por la leve capa de sudor que cubría su rostro, era evidente que estuvo corriendo hace apenas unos instantes.

Mio no estaba muy segura, pero por alguna razón creía que en ese momento la baterista brillaba más que nunca. Su lado cursi le decía que eso era porque le veía con ojos enamorados. Pero lo más probable era que la luz del sol le resplandecía más sobre la piel transpirada.

Ritsu, por otra parte, ahora se encontraba buscando entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo para limpiar la leve gotita de sudor que le resbalaba por el rostro. Al terminar, giró su rostro hacia la ventana del café.

Esto pilló a Mio de repente, quien instintivamente alzo la mano para saludarle mientras trataba de controlar esa pierna que le volvía a respingar. Sin contar que su corazón alocado parecía que estaba a punto de salirle por el pecho de tan fuerte que le golpeaba.

Ritsu siguió mirando a la ventana y se acercó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. La bajista no sabía a que se debía eso, así que solo le sonrió tímidamente y agitaba la mano para que la viese.

_¿Por qué no me responde?_

Pero ahí estaba el detalle.

Ritsu no podía verla.

Fue entonces que Mio recordó que las ventanas del café eran polarizadas, por lo tanto la ojimiel no podría verla.

No, lo que la ambarina estaba contemplando en ese momento era su reflejo en el cristal, y su ceño fruncido se debía a que -aunque ya no necesitara un curita- se le notaba un leve moretón a lado de su frente.

_No puedo creer que le pidiera a Mugi que la golpeara,_ pensaba Mio mientras le observaba la frente.

Dejando lo del moretón alado, Ritsu ahora se concentraba en su apariencia.

Usando la ventana como espejo, comenzó por arreglarse la ropa en su lujar ya que le había quedado un poco desordenada por haber corrido. Y no dejando de ser la hiperactiva de Ritsu, hizo unas cuantas poses tipo pasarela para ver como se veía en su atuendo.

Tan distraída estaba que nunca noto a un par de chicas riendo de sus monomanías al pasar tras de ella. Ni de aquel anciano que sonreía con gracia ante los gestos que hacia al posar para sí misma.

Por otra parte Mio simplemente no se podía creer lo que sus plateados ojos estaban viendo.

_R-Ritsu…_

De alguna forma, esto sólo logro hacer que Mio se pusiera aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. El ver como la castaña, al contrario de ella, radiaba de confianza en lo que hacia sin prestar atención a lo demás. ¿Y ella qué? No podía controlar el simple temblorín de su pierna, y el aleteo de mariposas en su estomago la alarmaba a más no poder.

¿Qué pasara cuando esté frente a la baterista? ¿Podrá encontrar una vez más esa confianza que se apoderó de ella la noche en que se le declaró a Ritsu?

_¿Q-qué voy a hacer?... ¿Qué haré cuando quiera estar sola conmigo… o tomarme de la mano… o si quiere b-besarme?_

Eso sí que seria entretenido de ver, ¿no?

La baterista dejo de posar, sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo observo. Lo más probable es que estaba checando la hora. Mio hizo lo mismo y notó que éste ahora marcaba ya las 2:36pm.

Aun era temprano para la hora acordada.

Ritsu alzo la vista y se le quedo mirando fijamente a su reflejo en el cristal, esta vez sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre su cabello. Vaciló unos segundos y termino quitándose la diadema.

Entonces Mio lo notó.

Esos ojos dorados que tanto la captivaban, ahora reflejaban inseguridad y algo de timidez. Al instante recordó aquella noche de hace un año cuando la castaña dormía plácidamente después de que casi besaba a Mio estando en su estado de ebriedad.

Se veía tan delicada.

Siguió observando cada movimiento de la ambarina. Lo siguiente que Ritsu hizo fue pasar lentamente una mano atreves de esos largos mechones que ligeramente cubrían su rostro, y lo peinó hacia un lado. Observó el nuevo look y no la convenció del todo. Volvió a hacer lo mismo pero hacia el otra lado. Y una vez mas ese ceño fruncido mostró su disgusto a ese peinado. Lo intentó una vez más y esta vez lo peino hacia atrás.

Esto sólo logro que dejara escapar un gruñido de desesperación, y finalmente termino por alborotarse la melena con frustración.

Y ahí estaba, muy apenas visible para Mio de distinguir, pero ahí estaba.

Un leve rubor en las mejillas de Ritsu.

Al instante, Mio sintió un inmenso calor en su pecho, y su alocado corazón no daba para cuando parar su palpitar. La bajista anteriormente también le había confesado a Ritsu que le encantaba verla con el flequillo suelto, así que en estos momentos estaba a punto de estallar por lo ardiente que estaban sus mejillas ante tal maravilloso espectáculo.

_¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos!_

Dejando escapar un agotado suspiro, Ritsu volvió a colocarse la diadema, echó un último vistazo a su reflejo, sonrió con firmeza para sí misma y finalmente se dirigió a la entrada del café.

Mio nunca le quito los ojos de encima. Le vio entrar y escanear el lugar de izquierda a derecha, quizás buscando una buena mesa.

Hasta que unos rebeldes ojos amielados se toparon con unos tímidos grisáceos.

Ritsu sonrió alegremente al ver a Mio ya en el café, quien sin darse cuanta alzó la mano lentamente para saludarle. A paso firme, la castaña se dirigió hacia ella, regresándole el saludo.

Pero de repente, la castaña se detuvo en seco unos pasos antes de llegar a la mesa, y poco a poco se le borró la sonrisa al instante que su mirada se posó en el lugar exacto donde estaba sentada Mio.

Como pudo, alzo la mano y apunto hacia Mio, luego a la ventana, y finalmente hacia ella misma.

El mensaje fue captado por la morena: '_¿Viste por la ventana lo que estaba haciendo?'_

Mio asintió.

A la baterista se le abrieron los ojos por completo ante aquella revelación. Encogiéndose de hombros, Ritsu bajo la mirada, y un largo y exasperado suspiro escapo de sus labios. No podía creer que había echo algo tan vergonzoso y que fuese la misma Mio quien la haya visto.

Volvió a recuperar la movilidad, y se acercó a la mesa, tomando el asiento enfrente de la bajista.

Y sí, tenían unas mejillas muy ruborizadas.

Sintiéndose algo culpable por estar tratando de contener la risa, Mio aun así terminó sonriéndole con algo de picardía. Y esto sólo provocó que el sonrojo de la ambarina se volviera un rojo carmesí.

_Ya entiendo,_ pensaba Mio observando el rostro avergonzado de Ritsu. _Esto significa que no soy la única que está nerviosa._

No, no era la única. Esa desconocida mirada tímida de Ritsu se lo decía.

Sonriendo con ternura, Mio toma una de las manos de la baterista, y con la otra removió gentilmente la diadema, dejando que sus largo flequillo callera al natural.

Ritsu no removía su mirada de esos ojos plateados, hipnotizada.

"Mucho mejor," dijo Mio.

Y por fin volvió a sonreír Ritsu, con esa alegría que le encantaba a Mio.

_Sí, las cosas estarán mucho mejor de ahora en adelante._

No, no importaba que no hubiesen planeado que hacer en este día, y que al final terminaran haciendo lo que siempre hacen, o que no estuviese preparada para hacer lo que se supone hacen las parejas juntas.

Lo único que importaba era la chica que estaba enfrente de ella y nada más.

Lo demás llegaría a su tiempo. Por ahora, sólo tenía que disfrutar del momento.

Y qué mejor que vivirlo con quien comparte las mismas emociones al tener la primera cita, ¿no?

_Porque no soy la única que esta nerviosa, ¿verdad, Ritsu?_ pensaba Mio.

_Oye, Mio, no eres la única que esta nerviosa, ¿sabes?_ pensaba Ritsu.

Y con una cálida pero nerviosa sonrisa, ambas chicas dieron comienzo a esta su primera de muchas citas por venir.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahí lo tienen people! .. espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, algunos me escribieron en la precuela de este fic -_'Un Sueño por Cumplir'- _que les gustaría que escribiese como fue que Yui termino en la habitación de Azusa, pero lamento decirles que ni yo misma lo se. Si no lo recuerdan, en el segundo volumen del manga, hay un bonus del primer campamento de verano de Azusa con el grupo en donde sucede lo mismo. Y nadie sabe como paso! .. esa Yui, jaja ..

Bien, ahora sólo tengo que traducirlo al Inglés .. dang it!

Anyways, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado .. y una vez mas, Happy Birthday, Kicchan. Hope you liked your present.


End file.
